Кристальный храм/Галерея/Официальные арты
Раскадровки Steven Universe - Gem Glow Animatic|Gem Glow Joe Johnston gem glow pearl fight.gif Tumblr inline mw4xcvN9Aa1spdt6s.gif|Together Breakfast Tumblr inline mw4xd150Kv1spdt6s.gif Tumblr inline mw4xepVgGl1spdt6s.gif Tumblr inline mw4xf88uWm1spdt6s.gif Tumblr inline mw4xfiBCwL1spdt6s.gif Tumblr inline mw4xfxO15z1spdt6s.gif Frybo storyboard.png|Frybo Frybo storyboard4.gif Frybo storyboard5.gif Tumblr ni8kxoQKlf1smn4pqo1 1280.png|Alone Together Alone Together Storyboard 2.png Steven Universe - The Test Animatic|The Test Tumblr inline nitfl7UHYq1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitflgoCe11qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitflgoCe11qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitfrdWw6W1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitg41mOFn1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitftzZzYS1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitg0aCEWT1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitfukl9wX1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitgc1FKmB1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitgciPwRU1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitgezxwDK1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitgfoQQ831qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitggswY5j1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitgnyuwXj1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitgpqcnVl1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitgrmpg8a1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitgs6S6Jr1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitgspBzyN1qd2djn.png Tumblr inline nitguxUjxb1qd2djn.gif Story For Steven Storyboard 7.jpg|Story for Steven Joy Ride Storyboard 0.png|Joy Ride tumblr_nnn4f9FuQ41qa0bhmo1_500.jpg|Reformed We Need to Talk storyboard 01.png|We Need to Talk We Need to Talk storyboard 02.png We Need to Talk storyboard 05.png We Need to Talk storyboard 06.png We Need to Talk storyboard 07.png We Need to Talk storyboard 11.png We Need to Talk storyboard 12.png We Need to Talk storyboard 15.png We Need to Talk storyboard 16.png We Need to Talk storyboard 17.png We Need to Talk storyboard 19.png We Need to Talk storyboard 20.png Tumblr nv94j31wGI1qzyi4xo1 1280.png|Catch and Release Tumblr nv94teBjWf1qzyi4xo7 1280.png Restaurant wars storyboard7.png|Restaurant Wars Monster Reunion Boards (1).jpg|Monster Reunion Monster Reunion Boards (9).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (10).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (11).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (12).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (15).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (17).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (18).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (19).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (20).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (22).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (23).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (28).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (32).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (39).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (42).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (92).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (93).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (94).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (95).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (97).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (98).jpg Monster Reunion Boards (99).jpg storm3.png|Storm In The Room storm4.png storm6.png storm7.png storm8.png storm9.png storm10.png Rose Quartz running animatic.gif A Single Pale Rose Board 11.png|A Single Pale Rose A Single Pale Rose Board 12.png A Single Pale Rose Board 13.png A Single Pale Rose Board 14.png A Single Pale Rose Board 15.png A Single Pale Rose Board 16.png A Single Pale Rose Board 19.png A Single Pale Rose Board 20.png A Single Pale Rose Board 21.png A Single Pale Rose Board 22.png Steven and Bismuth drawing.png|Made of Honor Legs From Here to Homeworld Storyboard 03.png|Legs From Here to Homeworld Legs From Here to Homeworld Storyboard 04.png Legs From Here to Homeworld Storyboard 05.png Промо-арты Open Book Promo by Katie Mitroff.png|Open Book Steven Universe Season 2 Episode 62 Still.jpg|We Need to Talk Tumblr oazp38mgLT1sxhdxso1 r1 1280.png|Monster Reunion Модели 1926000 252877968231274 1841273259020753396 o.png Tumblr n7e26xhHzw1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7e26xhHzw1smn4pqo5 1280.jpg Smaller Centipeedle Mother Model Sheet.jpg M.C. Bear Bear Model Sheet.jpg Pile Of Things Stabbed By Pearl Model Sheet.jpg Garnet-No Glasses-Rimlight-Dusk Palette.jpg Garnet Angry Model Sheet.jpg House Guest Model Sheet (4).jpg House_Guest_Model_Sheet_(7).jpg House_Guest_Model_Sheet_(8).jpg House_Guest_Model_Sheet_(10).jpg secretteam2.jpg st3.jpg st6.jpg Tumblr ngqs3eBpX31smn4pqo7 r2 1280.jpg Warp Tour 9.jpg tumblr_nmt9m28QAT1smn4pqo3_r1_1280.jpg the test model5.jpg the test model6.jpg the test model7.jpg the test model8.jpg the test model9.jpg The Test - Steven palette (Amethyst's Chamber).png The Test - Steven palette (Pearl's Chamber).png The Test - Steven palette (Garnet's Chamber).png The Test - Steven palette (exterior dungeons).png Winter Forcast model1.jpg Winter Forcast model2.jpg tumblr_ntlo5lTixc1smn4pqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ntlo5lTixc1smn4pqo10_1280.jpg tumblr_ntlo5lTixc1smn4pqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntlo5lTixc1smn4pqo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ntlo5lTixc1smn4pqo7_1280.jpg tumblr_ntlo5lTixc1smn4pqo8_1280.jpg tumblr_ntlo5lTixc1smn4pqo5_1280.jpg Story for steven models6.jpg story for steven models7.jpg story for steven models8.jpg story for steven models9.jpg story for steven models10.jpg tumblr ntrmg5gOcV1smn4pqo2 1280.jpg tumblr ntrmg5gOcV1smn4pqo3 1280.jpg tumblr nttwo2iFcI1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg tumblr nttwo2iFcI1smn4pqo10 1280.jpg Malachite model sheet.jpg Tumblr nu4y4dP1XO1smn4pqo4 1280.jpg Beezooka Model Sheet.jpg Love Letters Model Sheet Barb.jpg Love Letters Model Sheet Connie.jpg Love Letters Model Sheet Garnet.jpg Love Letters Model Sheet Jamie.jpg Tumblr nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo4 1280.jpg tumblr_nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nu4yavsfal1smn4pqo10_1280.jpg Kawaii Manga.jpeg Tumblr nuhylwKRrw1smn4pqo10 1280.png Tumblr nuhylwKRrw1smn4pqo3 1280.jpg tumblr_nuhylwKRrw1smn4pqo1_1280.png tumblr_nuhylwKRrw1smn4pqo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nuhylwKRrw1smn4pqo9_1280.jpg We Need to Talk - Characters palettes (Music Video).png tumblr_nup4ftcbkU1smn4pqo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nup4ftcbkU1smn4pqo3_1280.jpg Peridot Forming Model Sheet.jpg World's Best Stephen Mug Model Sheet.jpg When it rains ModelSheet Pot of Soup.jpg When It Rains Modelsheet Ladle.jpg Рисунки CT concept art.jpg CT concept art 2.jpg CT concept art 4.jpg Rebeca tumblr temple.jpeg|Ранние концепты Blew temple wow.jpeg Beach City Color Key.jpg Crystal Temple Color Key 2.jpg Crystal Temple Color Key 1.jpg Laser Light Cannon Color Key.jpg Фоны Crystal Temple1.jpg Steven's Room.jpg Crystal Temple.jpg Gem Glow Backgrounds (7).jpg Gem Glow Backgrounds (5).jpg Gem Glow Backgrounds (1).jpg Cheeseburger Backpack Backgrounds (8).jpg Cheeseburger Backpack Backgrounds (4).jpg Cheeseburger Backpack Backgrounds (3).jpg Together Breakfast Backgrounds (10).jpg Together Breakfast Backgrounds (9).jpg Together Breakfast Backgrounds (8).jpg Together Breakfast Backgrounds (7).jpg Together Breakfast Backgrounds (6).jpg Together Breakfast Backgrounds (5).jpg Together Breakfast Backgrounds (4).jpg Together Breakfast Backgrounds (3).jpg Together Breakfast Backgrounds (2).jpg Tiger Millionaire Background 01.png Tiger Millionaire Background 02.png Steven's Lion Temple Bg.png Arcade Mania Background 9.jpg Arcade Mania Background 10.jpg So Many Birthdays Backgrounds (1).jpg So Many Birthdays Backgrounds (3).jpg Tumblr n28zjeMu8k1smn4pqo8 1280.jpg Steven the Swordfighter Stormy Steven's House Background.jpg Steven the Swordfighter Stormy Temple Background.jpg Steven the Swordfighter Temple Background.jpg Tumblr n4yknxRWHK1smn4pqo6 r1 1280.png tumblr_n7fwgheb001smn4pqo2_1280.png tumblr_n7fwgheb001smn4pqo3_1280.png tumblr_n7fwgheb001smn4pqo4_1280.png tumblr_n7fwgheb001smn4pqo9_1280.png Coach Steven Beach house Hill Sideview.jpg Coach Steven Sunset Atop Temple Background.jpg monster2.png Burning Room Background.jpg Lighthouse Top With Fence Background.jpg Temple Background.png Night Tower Background.png Beach House Side View Night Background.jpg Ocean Gem Background 9.jpg Tumblr ndek4qhOog1smn4pqo8 r1 1280.jpg House Guest Background 5.jpg House Guest Background 6.jpg House Guest Background 7.jpg House Guest bg.jpg Tumblr ndlsrw49FK1smn4pqo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ndlsrw49FK1smn4pqo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ndlsz9Syzo1smn4pqo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ndlsz9Syzo1smn4pqo7 1280.jpg Tumblr ndlsz9Syzo1smn4pqo6 1280.jpg Tumblr ndlsz9Syzo1smn4pqo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ndlsz9Syzo1smn4pqo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ndlsz9Syzo1smn4pqo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ndlsz9Syzo1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg Lion 8.jpg Lion 9.jpg Tumblr ni57fkGTPX1smn4pqo8 1280.jpg Alone Together Background 9.png Alone Together Background 10.png The Test Background 1.png The Test Background 2.png The test 1.png the test 2.png the test 3.png the test 4.png the test 5.png the test 6.png The test 7.png Future vision bg6.jpg future vision bg8.jpg future vision bg9.jpg on the run1.png Horror club 1.png winter forcast 1.png winter forcast 2.png marble maddness 1.png Open book 9.png Open book 8.png Open book 7.png Open book 6.png Open book 5.png Open book 4.png Open book 3.png Open book 1.png story for steven 8.png story for steven 9.png story for steven 10.png tumblr nttm31Q9Wm1smn4pqo3 1280.png tumblr nttm31Q9Wm1smn4pqo6 1280.png Tumblr nttn9xs1MW1smn4pqo2 1280.png tumblr_nttn9xs1MW1smn4pqo5_1280.png tumblr_nttn9xs1MW1smn4pqo6_1280.png Tumblr ntz006nmnX1smn4pqo7 1280.png Tumblr nu2mpx4BGQ1smn4pqo10 1280.png Tumblr nu2mluQLCJ1smn4pqo5 1280.png Tumblr nu6lnfhqtE1smn4pqo1 1280.png CrystalTempleFriendship.png Love Letters Backgrounds 5.png Reformed Backgrounds 1.png Reformed Backgrounds 2.png Reformed Backgrounds 3.png Reformed Backgrounds 4.png Reformed Backgrounds 5.png Reformed Backgrounds 6.png Reformed Backgrounds 7.png Reformed Backgrounds 8.png Keeping It Together Background 10.png SU We Need to talk Background 4.png SU We Need to talk Background 5.png SU We Need to talk Background 6.png SU We Need to talk Background 9.png Chilletid8.png Tumblr nuk6k1svtL1smn4pqo6 1280.png Tumblr nuk6pbYox51smn4pqo6 1280.png Tumblr nwc3zjIJ3o1smn4pqo1 r1 1280.png Tumblr nwc48twwQZ1smn4pqo4 r1 1280.png Tumblr nwc48twwQZ1smn4pqo9 r1 1280.png En:Crystal Temple/Gallery/Official Artwork Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи мест